Mysterio
Mysterio, also known as Quentin Beck, is one of Spider-Man's many foes. After a friend jokingly suggested that he could become famous by taking out a costumed superhero, he quickly became obsessed with the superhero Spider-Man and used his expertise in illusions to make him an effective supervillain of Spider-Man and also to incriminate him to the NYPD of New York to ruin his friendly neighborhood Spider-Man status. Biography Early Life Quentin grew up in California, interested in sorcery and magic and especially entertainment. Before becoming Mysterio, he was a special effects wizard and was making a name for himself in the film industry at the time, but noticed that his acting career would not go anywhere further than what it was at. Hollywood Following his dreams, he moved to Hollywood and became a Special Effects Designer for some big studios making a name for himself as a master.. Finding his job boring, he pursued the life of an actor to star in mainstream movies and media. Due to not possessing the natural charisma required for the life of an actor to be successful, he turned to the help of a friend for help on pursuing the proper career. Af'ter a friend jokingly suggested the life of a superhero for fame and fortune, he took it seriously and moved to New York to pursue the superhero known as Spider-Man and to incriminate him and hand him over to the New York Police considering the superhero's cavalier relationship with the law enforcement at the tiime. Powers and Abilities '''VFX Artist: '''Beck, when he was still active in the filming industry, was a master of makeup, physical stunt work, and visual special effects. As such, he possesses great knowledge of VFX and how it works. '''Mechanical Engineer: Quentin possesses exceptional knowledge of robotics and the function of intricate devices and their mechanisms. A brilliant inventor, Quentin frequently invents his own machinations in his spare time in hopes of defeating Spider-Man. '''Chemistry: '''Quentin possesses a broad range of knowledge regarding chemistry. Since becoming Mysterio, he has invented plenty of strange chemical machinations to stun or inhibit the actions of his targets. Doing this has allowed him to even slow down Spider-Man in the past, but due to the overpowering will of Spider-Man himself, Mysterio was captured and turned in to the NYPD police and taken to the Raft. Most of his knowledge of chemistry is applied through hallucinogenics, which allows him to perform most of his illusive schemes. '''Strategist: '''A fascinating planner and strategist, Quentin almost never misses a beat in planning out his elaborate crime schemes and always planned to deliver perfection in his plans whether that means besting Spider-Man or tricking his allies. '''Psychiatry: '''Quentin knows basic psychiatry and possesses exceptional knowledge when it comes to psychologically manipulating others to get what he wants. '''Hypnotist: '''Professionalizing in the basic art of hypnotism, he can project crazy hypnotic images into his target. Equipment Mysterio possesses plenty of personal weaponry. One of which includes a giant glass helmet made of a tough substance that can endure even the hardest of punches. He is equipped with nozzles that allow him to fire out gas capable of cancelling out the precognitive Spider-Sense of Spider-Man himself and is capable of using the hallucinogenic gas to generate false images. Mysterio has even created his own artificial web shooters, but due to lacking the formula that Spider-Man uses, he uses a different kind of webbing for transportation when in his false Spider-Man guise. Relationships Category:Human Category:Criminal Category:Illusionists Category:Sorcerers Category:Daily Bugle employees Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Sinister Six members Category:Mysterio stories Category:Actors